amor a la luz de la luna
by hinna hyuuga
Summary: naruto regresa a konoha, encuentros bajo la magica luz de luna provocan el nacimiento de un nuevo sentimiento
1. amor a la luz de la luna

como en cada fanfic, Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de kishimoto masashi-sama, solo los uso por mero entretenimiento sin ningún fin de lucro.

Contiene lemon, bastante suave y romantico…

Disfruten su lectura

Amor a la luz de luna

En una tranquila noche de verano en que la luna iluminaba todo con su clara luz y solo se oían las hojas siendo movidas por una suave brisa, en una casa de estilo japonés además se lograban oír los rápidos pasos de alguien corriendo por los corredores en sombras, esos pasos solo podían provenir de una persona ágil y rápida como lo eran los ninjas, aunque claro en la casa hyuuga podría tratarse de cualquiera.

En una habitación al fondo de un largo corredor que daba hacia uno de los patios estaba una joven parada al lado de la abierta ventana con la luz de la luna bañando por completo su estilizada figura que podía apreciarse a través de la delgada bata que llevaba puesta y dándole a su oscuro y largo cabello un brillo casi irreal, al oír los pasos de alguien detenerse fuera de su cuarto se sobresalto, al fin esta aquí pensó, lentamente se volteo para quedar de frente a la puerta sonrojada y nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo feliz.

La puerta despacio fue abierta y al entrar al cuarto un joven ninja de cabello rubio quedo maravillado al ver como la luz de la luna bañaba completamente a su amada. Raudo entro en el cuarto y con cuidado cerró la puerta acercándose a la nerviosa chica para casi robarle el aliento con un apasionado beso el cual fue respondido con la misma pasión, transcurrieron varios minutos al punto que ambos jóvenes estaban ya sin aliento, a pesar de ser solo unos pocos minutos a Hinata le parecieron horas, no días de un mágico y maravilloso sueño del cual no quisiera despertar, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de su apuesto rubio que la miraba con la dulzura y el amor reflejada en el par de zafiros que eran sus ojos , esa mirada solo reflejaba ese cálido sentimiento que ella correspondía, esa mirada que era solo para ella.

Pe...Pensé que ya no vendrías-dijo nerviosa mirando al piso por la forma en que Naruto la miraba

Claro que siempre vendré-fue la firme respuesta del ninja mientras acercaba a Hinata hacia el tomándola por la cintura con ambas manos hasta extinguir en totalidad la escasa distancia que los separaba- sabes bien que no puedo vivir sin ti

Al oír esto y estar tan cerca de su amado Hinata adquirió un color al borde del morado, Naruto notando la tan acostumbrada vergüenza de la chica entre sus brazos, Lentamente dejo ir la pequeña cintura de Hinata para tomar con suavidad la cara de su la heredera hyuuga para volver a tomar los dulces labios de la joven enredando sus dedos en el largo cabello de esta que caía por los lados de su cara, este beso no estaba lleno de pasión sino más bien de ternura y de amor pero no por eso dejo de ser como un sueño para ambos.

Tímidamente las pequeñas manos de Hinata fueron a posarse sobre el pecho de Naruto sin separar sus labios de los de él, quisiera poder quedarse así para siempre, lentamente sus manos fueron recorriendo el musculoso cuerpo del joven recorriéndolo con suavidad buscando el borde de la camisa de este, busco hasta encontrarlo metiendo sus manos bajo esta para sentir la calidez de esa piel que tanto amaba.

Mientras tanto Naruto había soltado la cara su chica y ahora estas recorrían con pasión la pequeña espalda de la chica, separando al fin sus labios se miraron a los ojos con ternura entonces los sedientos labios del ninja comenzaron a recorre un camino ya trazado en la frágil kunoichi que se encontraba entre sus fuertes brazos quien ahora lo abrazaba con timidez , empezando por sus sonrojadas y calientes mejillas su mentón bajando por su cuello hasta sus hombros bajando hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, la ropa de ella se le hizo molesta y un estorbo, la chica lentamente dejo sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo para que el rubio siguiera con lo que ya había empezado, el chico despacio fue soltando el nudo del obi que sujetaba la única prenda que Hinata llevaba puesta, dejo caer la pieza de tela al suelo a los pies de su dueña y luego tiernamente fue bajando por sus hombros la delicada bata hasta dejarla caer junto al obi.

La imagen que le ofrecía su hermosa Hinata con su total desnudez bajo la blanca luz de la luna resaltando la palidez de su piel lo dejó sin habla sin embargo algo en el cobro vida . El mismo se quito la parte superior de su ropa dejando su torso desnudo y Sin dudarlo volvió a tomar a la chica entre sus brazos abrazándola con renovada pasión buscando con desesperación aquellos labios tan suaves, el contacto de los pechos de Hinata contra su piel desnuda lo estaba enloqueciendo logrando que el fuego en su interior convirtiera en lava la sangre que recorría con furia sus venas, en un ágil movimiento se deshizo de el resto de su ropa para después retomar sus apasionados besos en el cuello de la chica que le regalaba suaves gemidos al sentir los hambrientos labios bajando por su cuello hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos, volviendo a saciar su sed en los dulces labios de Hinata, recorriendo un camino ya trazado en la piel de la mujer a quien amaba El ninja de cabellos rubios bajo sus manos en busca de la calidez de la suave piel de la muchacha acariciando su pequeña espalda sus hombros recorriendo cada centímetro …

Cada caricia, cada beso no era determinado por la prisa que conlleva la pasión sino por el verdadero amor, los dos jóvenes recorrían cada centímetro de piel del otro como queriendo grabar en su memoria hasta el último centímetro de piel de su amante.

Con sumo cuidado Naruto recostó a la chica sobre la cama posándose el mismo sobre ella apoyando su peso en sus codos para no aplastarla con él, durante unos segundo se perdió en la mirada de la chica retomando rápidamente sus suaves caricias en el suave cuerpo de la mujer a quien amaba con pasión.

Al mismo tiempo las finas manos de la chica recorrían el fuerte pecho del rubio forjado a base de duras peleas, sintió cada musculo, recorriendo con ternura su pecho, sus hombros, sus fuertes brazos que se movían en un recorrido por su propia piel que le provocaba un escalofrió con cada roce de las manos masculinas, que en ese momento se regodeaban masajeando sus pechos sin dar tiempo a que ninguno recobraran el aliento ya que sus labios no se habían separado en ningún instante.

Cuando sus pulmones exigieron el aire que les era negado separaron sus labios, mirándose ambos reflejando en su mirada todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

La suave piel de Hinata hacia que el rubio sintiera que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía por completo en ese instante, solo ellos existían, allí amándose entregándose en cuerpo y alma, retomo su tarea acariciando y besando con pasión los senos de la chica, logrando que ella le regalara suaves gemidos que hacían que perdiera aun más el poco control sobre el mismo que experimentaba, continuo bajando sus manos por la sedosidad del cuerpo de Hinata llegando a su vientre luego bajando por sus caderas y finalmente sus largas y firmes piernas. Al levantar la vista la imagen que Hinata le regalaba provoco que su sangre fluyera aun con más ímpetu por sus venas, ella lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer que sus caricias le provocaban, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, los labios ligeramente enrojecidos por las pasión de sus besos, sin duda que verla tan frágil frente a él totalmente entregada lo enloquecía.

Como un ángel como tú pudo enamorarse de mí, Hinata-le pregunto Naruto casi en un susurro, mientras sus fuertes manos retomaban las apasionadas caricias a los pechos de Hinata

Yo… siempre te ame Naruto siempre te… ahhhh- no alcanzo a terminar su frase al sentir como Naruto le regalaba caricias más atrevidas en su zona más intima, si no fuera por los labios del rubio que sellaban los suyos sus gemidos probablemente despertasen a todos los miembros del _honorable_ clan hyuuga, sentir como Naruto introducía sus dedos dentro de su intimidad provocaban en ella que un torbellino de emociones la envolviera y casi la elevara al cielo, su mente se nublaba completamente no lograba pensar con claridad al igual que su rubio en ese mismo momento solo existían ellos, porque si el rubio le pertenecía solo a ella, y ella a él.

La luz de la luna que entraba con fuerza por las grandes ventanas de la habitación iluminaba los jóvenes cuerpos que se agitaban al ritmo de la pasión que significa entregarse completamente, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Naruto sintió como Hinata ya estaba lista para recibirlo y el mismo ya no soportaba el fuego desatado en su interior que era aun más poderoso que el chakra del mismísimo kyuubi cuando se liberaba, así suavemente le separo las piernas y se acomodo entre ellas acomodando la punta de su erecto miembro en la entrada de la flor intima de Hinata la cual suspiro al sentir el roce de sus sexos.

Lentamente fue adentrándose en ella, esta no era la primera vez que se unían, así que no la lastimaría pero aun así lo hizo lentamente para saborear hasta la última gota de las maravillosas sensaciones que el cuerpo de su amada le otorgaba, mientras se adentraba en Hinata acerco su labios a los ella para acallar los profundos suspiros que la chica dejaba escapar de sus labios, con los ojos fuertemente apretados y el sudor cubriendo su delicado rostro Hinata sintió al mismo tiempo como Naruto al fin estaba completamente dentro de ella la sensación era totalmente indescriptible con palabras, como si fuera transportada a una ardiente infierno que la quemaba todo su ser, cuando el placer se hizo insoportable y un fuerte gemido estaba a punto de escapar de su garganta los deliciosos labios de Naruto sellaron los suyos en un cálido beso.

El interior de Hinata lo apretaba tan deliciosamente que Naruto sentía que podría quedarse así por el resto de su vida, pero no era el caso, espero unos segundo hasta que Hinata se acostumbrara a la invasión de u miembro en su interior comenzando con un suave movimiento de caderas, aumentando las sensaciones como si su tacto aumentara monstruosamente experimentando sensaciones tan maravillosas, el interior de Hinata era tan cálido y húmedo que lo enloquecía, cosa que provoco que el ritmo de sus embestidas aumentara, gemidos se escapaban de sus garganta aunque ponía toda su fuerza de voluntad en soportarlos cosa en la que fracaso.

Por otra parte Hinata en un intento de acallar sus gemidos se cubría la boca con las manos, aunque algunos lograban escapara de su prisión confundiéndose con lo de Naruto, oir a Naruto diciendo su nombre entre gemidos la hacían sentir como si estuviese en el más maravilloso de los sueños, en un momento una de las manos de Naruto que se regodeaba en sus pechos abandono esta tarea hasta tomar con delicadeza su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

El ritmo de las embestidas aumento a un ritmo desenfrenado, su clímax estaba cerca y sintiendo como las paredes internas de Hinata aprisionaban mas su miembro le mostraban que el de Hinata también lo estaba, unas cuantas embestidas mas y sintió como algo en su interior estallaba llevándolo a la gloria.

Hinata sentía como su vagina pulsaba fuertemente sobre el miembro de Naruto, estaba llegando al límite, sus gemidos eran ya casi gritos que apenas y lograban ser acallados por los labios del rubio, hasta que al fin sintió como una corriente eléctrica la recorriera la espalda, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como Naruto llegaba a su orgasmo dejando dentro de ella su semilla. Así ambos llegaron al clímax con las manos entrelazadas mirándose con las mejillas totalmente rojas la respiración agitada y el cabello desordenado con el de la frente pegados a sus frentes a causa del sudor, y en el caso Hinata algunos delgados mechones pegados a sus mejillas.

Una tierna sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos antes de besase con infinita ternura, acomodándose Hinata en el fuerte pecho de Naruto, después de entregarse en cuerpo y al mi a la persona que mas amaban en el mundo, al pensar en como se habían dado las cosas era increíble que terminaran amándose de esa forma tan especial, en que su sentimientos serian eternos pudiendo sobrepasar cualquier prueba que la vida, el mundo o el destino les pusieran por delante.

La luna siempre me ha parecido tan romántica así que por eso me decidí a usar un escenario así en un fic de la pareja más bella (lo reconozco soy la fan n º 1 de naruhina _), tengo alguna s ideas para continuar este fic, pero si no creo que como oneshot quedo bello, además que estoy trabajando en un fic bastante más largo ¿de quién será…?

Este es mi primer fic así que si dejan alguna opinión por favor no me asesinen…

Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, nos leemos prontito

Hinna…


	2. el beso a la luz de la luna que me robo

Bueeeno aquí al fin la continuación de este humilde fic, jamás pensé que me iba a ser tan difícil sacarlo, no fue por falta de inspiración ni nada, estaba en exámenes finales en la u y dios mío…. Que cansadoooor, pero al fin estoy de vacaciones, bueno dejando eso de lado aquí la continuación espero que sea de su agrado, pero antes de que comiencen la lectura quiero dar mis más sinceras gracias a quienes se han dado el tiempo tanto de leer como de comentar este pequeño experimento, en verdad gracias ^_^.

Amor a la luz de la luna

El beso a la luz de la luna, que me robo el corazón.

Así abrazados con sus manos entrelazadas se quedaron solo escuchando el latir de sus corazones y sus respiraciones que poco a poco iban calmándose, hasta que el sueño al fin se apodero de ellos.

Amanecía en konoha y La luz del sol iba regalándole su cálido toque a toda la aldea, La mansión hyuuga no era la excepción, en especial en un cuarto en el que cada mañana entraba su luz con fuerza, iluminando hasta el más pequeño rincón, esa mañana como ya varias otras ocasiones su luz tocaba a dos amantes que yacían abrazados en la cómoda cama.

Lentamente al sentir la cálida luz del sol en la cara, el rubio fue abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con una imagen que se le antojaba angelical, tiernamente abrazada a él estaba Hinata, con su largo cabello azulado esparcido por todas las almohadas, sus labios entre abiertos, las mejillas con un hermoso y tenue sonrojo.

Naruto se encontraba perdido en los delicados y hermosos detalles del rostro como de las delicadas formas del estilizado cuerpo de la chica a su lado, sin darse cuenta como ella abria sus perlados ojos para contemplarlo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

Al fin sus miradas se encontraron, llenas de un ternura pero sobre todo de aquel verdadero sentimiento del amor, el cual cada dia fortalecían el que poco a poco fue descubierto por sus corazones, ese sentimiento que los llenaba de nuevas sensaciones que lograba que sus corazones latieran más fuerte que su respiración se volviera mucho más agitada solo por estar juntos.

Al cruzarse sus miradas no podían quitarlas de los ojos del otro, para Naruto los hermosos ojos de Hinata le parecían lo más maravilloso de este y cualquier otro mundo que pudiese existir, aun después de todas las cosas vividas juntos no podía explicarse como una criatura tan hermosa en todo sentido podía amar a alguien como él, al mismo tiempo Hinata se sentía perdida en los azules ojos del rubio, tan azules como el cielo en el que podría perderse para toda la eternidad, los que sabía que solo podían de mirar así una persona la cual era ella, lo sabia ambos sabían que sus miradas ya solo pertenecían al otro a nadie nunca más podría mirársele con tantos sentimientos mezclados en una sola mirada.

Ágilmente el rubio extinguió la escasa distancia que lo separaba de la heredera hyuuga para robarle el aliento con un apasionado beso, el cual fue respondido de la misma forma hasta que sus pulmones les exigieron el aire que les estaban negando.

Buenos días Naruto-kun -susurro Hinata cuando al fin cortaron el contacto de sus labios.

Buenos días Hinata-chan-respondió el rubio sonriéndole.

Sabían que pronto tendrían que separarse, estaba amaneciendo y ese el límite en que podían estar así de juntos, sin embargo, querían, no deseaban agotar hasta el último segundo, abrazados así por unos segundos más, solo escuchando el latir del corazón del otro junto con su respiración, en ese momento solo ellos importaban.

Naruto recordaba claramente el momento en que la chica acurrucada en su pecho le confesó que lo amaba, aun estando frente a la mismísima cara de la muerte, al recordar la desesperación y el dolor que lo inundo al creer muerta a Hinata, aun provocaba que se le estrujara el corazón.

Después de oir aquellas palabras de los labios de Hinata, su ira mezclada con dolor produjeron en el que el poder del zorro demoniaco encerrado en su interior se liberara el solo recordar las sensaciones que le produjo ver a Hinata cubierta en su propia sangre aparentemente muerta por protegerlo a él, en ese momento sintió que algo en su interior se quebraba y no tenía nada que ver con el kyuubi encerrado en el.

Naruto recordaba con cierta nostalgia y algunos rastros de dolor en su corazón, parecían días tan lejanos ya, aunque apenas habían pasado dos años desde ese entonces, después de muchos esfuerzos la aldea estaba totalmente reconstruida como si nada hubiese pasado, todo había vuelto a ser exactamente igual a como lo era antes del ataque de pain, bueno casi todo pensó el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios mirando a Hinata.

No podía evitar que una sonrisa asomara en sus labios al recordar cuanto le había costado asumir las palabras de Hinata, al ver su valentía y determinación al tratar de defenderlo de pain en ese momento.

_Creo que en ese momento me empecé a enamorar de ti, Hinata-_pensó mientras la miraba tiernamente-_ aun hoy m cuesta creer que nunca me di cuenta de que tú siempre estuviste a mi lado._

**Flash back…**

Luego de regresar a una maltrecha konoha casi totalmente destruida siendo recibido como un gran héroe, Naruto sintió que algo explotaba en su interior, allí de pie estaba Hinata, jamás en su vida sintió una alegría tan inmensa, quería correr hacia ella y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas hasta asegurarse que era ella realmente, sin embargo, algo se lo impidió en el momento en que comenzaba a acercarse a ella, sakura apareció de donde solo dios sabe rodeándolo con sus brazos, pudo ver como Hinata sonreía ante ese gesto, esa sonrisa la había visto muchas veces, pero en ese momento le pareció lo más hermoso de este y cualquier mundo existente. Quería separarse de sakura para correr tras Hinata, pero el gesto de su compañera le pareció tan sincero que no se atrevió y con un sabor amargo en la boca la vio alejarse junto con sus compañeros de equipo.

Después de la confesión de Hinata sobre sus sentimientos por él, algo en su interior cambio, por todos los medios trato de acercarse a ella, desde su regreso no había tenido la oportunidad de hablarle directamente, las labores de reconstrucción de la aldea eran realmente agotadoras, en esos momentos todos trabajaban en la reconstrucción de konoha, incluso algunos de los aliados de esta habían llegado a contribuir con esta labor.

En los siguiente días Naruto apenas y lograba verla en la distancia, empezando a darse cuenta de que por mucho tiempo no le había prestado la suficiente atención a Hinata quien ahora que la miraba con más atención le parecía una chica bastante bonita, y no es de extrañar que no la viera demasiado, después de todo su atención siempre estuvo centrada en sakura, pero esos sentimientos hace mucho que habían cambiado a solo un profundo cariño hacia su amiga, sus sentimientos cambiaron cuando al fin entendió que ella aun amaba profundamente a sasuke, pero eso ya no le dolía, al menos esa herida estaba totalmente cicatrizada.

Desde el día que Hinata le confesó sus sentimientos Naruto intentaba alejar esas palabras de su mente, es cierto que lo habían hecho sentir una gran alegría, pero al recordarlas no podía evitar que su corazón latiera casi por propia voluntad, haciendo que sus deseos de poder hablar con Hinata crecieran y crecieran convirtiéndose casi en una necesidad dolorosa.

Los días continuaron su curso normal, con un Naruto bastante irritado al no poder acercarse a la heredera hyuuga, cada vez que lograba tenerla lo suficientemente cerca como para poder hablar alguien se interponía en su camino expresándole toda su admiración, la que juraban había sido desde siempre, el pobre Naruto no podía sonreír forzadamente ante esas palabras pues el sabia que siempre lo habían despreciado, pero con todo eso surgió algo bueno, recordando sus días en la academia se dio cuenta que a pesar del desprecio generalizado hacia él, existía una persona que siempre lo trato con dulzura, regalándole una sonrisa de vez en cuando, y claro esa persona siempre fue Hinata, ella jamás lo miro como sus demás compañeros o cualquiera de la aldea, la mirada de ella hacia el siempre estuvo cargada de ternura. Un tenue color rojizo apareció en las mejillas de Naruto al pensar en ello-_podrá ser que desde entonces…yo…eh…Hinata…-pensó Naruto al momento que una sonrisa algo estúpida se dibujaba en sus labios._

_Como es que nunca me di cuenta de que ella me mirase a mí, que siempre estuvo conmigo y yo, siendo tan baka no me di cuenta antes, es cierto que nunca le puse mucha atención, siempre me pareció bonita pero rara, además que siempre me gusto sakura-chan, pero ahora no estoy muy convencido de ello._

_Naruto _como es de esperar no se daba cuenta que con esto dentro de si algo estaba naciendo, algo más profundo y verdadero que nada que hubiese sentido antes, ni el supuesto amor que alguna vez creyó sentir por sakura podía comparársele a el profundo sentimiento que nacía en el, por la persona que menos imagino en su joven vida.

Con el enorme esfuerzo que todos los habitantes de konoha incluido sus amigos, tras un par de semanas esta estuvo nuevamente en pie, para celebrar y agradecer el esfuerzo a todos quienes participaron en su reconstrucción se organizo una especie de festival, la noche estaba ya algo avanzada y la luna esa noche tenía un brillo especial, parecía resplandecer con más fuerza que otras ocasiones, a cada lado que miraba, Naruto se encontraba con caras sonrientes lo que al mismo le provocaba ganas de sonreír, mirando hacia otro lado, por un momento sintió como si sus pulmones hubiesen olvidado como se respiraba, allí de pie a unos cuantos metros de él se encontraba Hinata, la vio como jamás lo había hecho. Le pareció que esa imagen era casi como de otro mundo, se veía tan radiante y bella que Naruto sintió como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo de pronto se hubiese ido toda a su cara, ella vestía un esplendido kimono de color blanco con hermosos bordados en tono rojo, la prenda se le ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo, cosa que Naruto percibió con total claridad pues sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de la bella figura de Hinata, con la luz de la enorme luna llena de esa noche sobre ella que hacía que sus ojos brillasen de forma casi irreal logrando que su largo cabello azulado en esa ocasión peinado en una larga trenza contrastara con su blanca piel que parecía brillar por la luz de la hermosa luna, que en un segundo se dio cuenta que el la miraba abriendo sus perlados ojos cuan grandes eran, ante la sorpresa y el nerviosismo, pues ella recordaba claramente las palabras que salieron de su boca antes que pain la atacara y la dejara por muerta.

En un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, y solo basto una mirada para que el corazón de ambos se acelerara de un modo casi imposible para una persona sana, sin pensarlo Naruto se acerco a Hinata, hasta quedar frente a ella a no más de unos centímetros la fresca brisa nocturna arrastro hacia él, el delicado aroma de la chica que emboto todos sus sentidos, llevándolo por un instante hasta un escenario bastante distinto, se sorprendió y se reprendió a el mismo por tales ideas, pero es que estando frente a la chica la vio aun más hermosa, con sus mejillas con un delicado tono rosado, sus labios entreabiertos y su aroma que flotaba alrededor de ambos, como podría no dejarse llevar por sus sentidos ante esa imagen.

Tragando saliva con dificultad debido al nerviosismo, Naruto al fin se atrevió a hablarle a la bella chica parada frente a él.

Hi..Hinata ehm…yo quería hablar con… pues de lo que me dijis…-las palabras parecían estar atascadas en la garganta de Naruto, pero no pudo terminar de hablar pues Hinata se lo impidió.

Naruto-kun, por fa..Favor solo olvídalo ¿si?-dijo antes de regalarle una tímida sonrisa a al rubio antes de darse la vuelta y empezar a alejarse del que quedo casi paralizado ante el tierno e inocente gesto de Hinata, al ver que se alejaba reacciono de forma bastante inesperada, sujetando con fuerza el brazo de la chica que se volteo hacia él con la sorpresa dibujada en su sonrojado rostro al ver como Naruto la sujetaba.

¡No!- fue la firme respuesta del rubio- no puedo olvidar esas palabras Hinata, desde ese día cada vez que cierro los ojos puedo oírlas y siento como mi corazón late con más fuerza-continuo Naruto con las mejillas casi tan coloradas como las de la chica- soy un idiota y aun no se qué significa esto.

Y sin más Naruto acerco hacia si a la chica envolviendo su pequeño cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, embriagándose de todas las sensaciones que esa cercanía le provocaba, el sentir contra su cuerpo la calidez del cuerpo de Hinata y su aroma que le estaba embotando nuevamente todos los sentidos, su corazón latía de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera durante sus peores batallas, pero esos latidos eran diferentes estaban dirigidos por un sentimiento completa y totalmente diferente, la que lo hacía sentir como si su estomago estuviera lleno de mariposas revoloteando.

Sin sospechar que todas esas emociones y sentimientos eran el comienzo de algo que aun no podría dimensionar.

Muy despacio separo a Hinata de si para mirarla directamente a los ojos, cosa que no logro pues su vista se poso en sus rosados labios que estaban entreabiertos debido al nerviosismo, y en un impulso imposible de sostener le robo el aliento a la heredera hyuuga al posar sus labios en los de ella, sin importar que alrededor de ellos la gente estuviera abarrotada en la calle a causa del festival, todos podían irse al mismo infierno porque en ese instante todo desapareció para el joven shinobi de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

En el mismísimo instante en que sus labios se posaron sobre los de ella sintió como si algo estallase dentro de sí, era la sensación más maravillosa que sintiera en la vida, los labios de Hinata eran tan dulces y suaves que podría quedarse así para siempre, nada en la vida podría superar esa sensación, sin embargo, al sentir como Hinata respondia tímidamente a su beso todas sus ideas de fueron directamente a la basura, sintiendo como los deliciosos labios de Hinata se movían sobre los propios se sintió en el mismísimo cielo, es cierto que durante su largo viaje con ero-sennin había experimentado algunas veces esa misma situación, pero ninguna lograría jamás ni siquiera aproximarse a lo que sentía en ese momento, ni siquiera la idea de probar los labios de sakura se le antojaba tan inmensamente maravillosa.

Hinata no podía creer que lo que pasaba en ese momento fuese real, podía sentir como los brazos de Naruto la envolvían con fuerza y la calidez de su cuerpo, su respiración, sintiendo al mismo tiempo como sus piernas parecían estar olvidando como se hacía para sostenerla de pie, sus sentido empezaron a nublarse.

Solo la falta de aire obligo a Naruto a separar sus labios de Hinata, podía oir su propia respiración bastante agitada al mismo ritmo que la de Hinata, no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, él sabía bien que era impulsivo y que su autocontrol era suficientemente deficiente para hacer cosas como aquella, pero en esa ocasión se sentía culpable es cierto que el impulso que sintió fue tremendamente fuerte como para reprimirlo, muy despacio abrió los ojos mirando directamente a Hinata, la cual reflejaba en su mirada tanta ternura y sus dulces labios que lo hicieron desear probar un poco más.

Hi…Hinata yo... perdo-antes de terminar la frase uno de los delicados dedos de Hinata se poso sobre sus labios, al sentir Naruto abrió sus ojos tan grandes eran por la sorpresa del gesto, ella lo miraba sonriente, se alejo unos pasos y comenzó a alejarse tranquilamente de él, con la luz de la resplandeciente luna alumbrando su figura mientras se alejaba del rubio shinobi que solo podía mirarla.

En ese momento Naruto lo comprendió, con el tierno beso que le robara a Hinata, el mismo había perdido algo también; su corazón, deseaba poder probar esos dulces labios otra vez y no solo una sino que mil, no millones de veces, por toda la eternidad si era posible, viéndola alejarse una estúpida sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y justo antes que la chica se perdiera entre la gente se dio cuenta que se estaba alejando de él!, y sin más toda prisa salió disparado tras ella…

000

Por fin!, pensé que nunca iba a terminar este capítulo, pero me siento muy bien después de releerlo y creo que si puede ser visto por el resto del mundo, muchisisismas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este pequeño fic.

y si quieren dejar un comentario porfa no me asesinen soy nueva en esto *_*

Nos leemos prontito (espero)

Hinna…


	3. la luna que me hizo entender que te amo

Este capítulo me salió mas dedicado a Naruto y como sus sentimientos se van aclarando ¨_¨

En el cap. Anterior olvide decir que Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen (lastima), solo son usados por mero entretenimiento y sin fin de lucro alguno.

Amor a la luz de la luna.

La luz de luna que me hizo entender que te amo.

Hinata parecía ser bastante más ágil que el al momento de camuflarse entre la multitud, pues le fue imposible encontrarla, miro en todas direcciones casi son desesperación, pero aun así sus intentos fueron en vano, la idea de ir directamente a la mansión hyuuga le cruzo la mente fugazmente, cosa que fue descartada de inmediato al imaginarse a el mismo corriendo por su vida con decenas de ninjas con los mismos ojos que Hinata corriendo tras de él, al imaginarse ante esa posibilidad su saliva paso con bastante dificultad por su garganta.-_creo que…que esa no sería buena idea_ pensó mientras una gran gota caía por su nuca._

Resignado aunque bastante molesto y frustrado decidió que por ese día era mejor volver a casa e intentar dormir, estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente, necesitaba poner sus ideas en orden y la mejor manera según el seria con una buena noche de sueño aunque claro no le fue posible, cada vez que cerraba con fuerza los ojos tratando de espantar de alguna manera el recuerdo de aquel mágico momento, las imágenes regresaban aun con mas vivacidad como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente, además que aun podía sentir en sus propios labios algún rastro del dulce néctar de los labios de Hinata.

Aquella noche sí que fue larga, la más larga de su vida, sus sueños fueron totalmente invadidos por imágenes, palabras sonrisas gestos y recuerdos de la heredera hyuuga, causándole a Naruto la mayor desvelada de la vida. El humor de la mañana siguiente era absolutamente diferente al usual carácter jovial y algo torpe comportamiento de Naruto, sus compañeros no hicieron más que sorprenderse al ver al huraño y serio rubio que llego algo tarde a la reanudada rutina de entrenamiento, a pesar de esto el entrenamiento se dio con total normalidad aunque sí que Naruto demostraba un poco menos de interés, al parecer su mente divagaba aun mas que siempre y eso si que ya era de preocupar.

Si antes le costó poder encontrarse con la heredera hyuuga después del festival eso se convirtió en una tarea casi titánica, como si la chica se escabullera de el, y esta ausencia estaba causando estragos en el rubio, pues cada día que pasaba sin poder encontrarse con Hinata le provocaba cierta sensación dolorosa, cada día se levantaba con una sola idea fija verla, mirar aunque sea una vez su sonrisa, aunque sabía que una vez no sería suficiente, cada noche sus sueños eran poblados de imágenes de la chica de los ojos del color de las perlas, y el rubio shinobi cada vez necesitaba con más urgencia verla, sentirla cerca de él, se estaba volviendo una necesidad que rayaba en lo doloroso.

Los días continuaron, el rubio cada día se ofuscaba mas y la idea de buscar a Hinata directamente en su casa cada vez se hacía más tentadora aunque siempre que aparecía fugazmente era reemplazada por el mismo corriendo por su vida,

Un caluroso día fue requerido por la godaime, para ser informado que al día siguiente saldría en misión junto con su equipo y uno más ya que era una misión de rastreo y captura, la hokage parecía estar de muy mal humor así que lo despacho de la torre lo antes posible antes de seguir escuchando las y una mil cosas que el rubio le decía en ese momento, apenas y dándole algunos datos sobre la misión, excusándose que esperaba al otro equipo y que no era necesario que EL estuviera presente pues eran ya conocidos.

Caminaba por los largos pasillos de la torre hokage, algo, no muy irritado por el modo "tan amable" en que la abuela tsunade lo echo de la oficina, tan metido en su enojo que no se dio cuenta como en una esquina un pequeño grupo de shinobis caminaba en la dirección contraria hablando animadamente, choco fuertemente con alguien al levantar la vista del piso para disculparse, su corazón se detuvo, sus procesos cerebrales se detuvieron también y sus pulmones olvidaron respirar, allí frente a él tan linda como la recordaba estaba la persona que menos esperaba encontrar; Hinata, acompañada de ino, shino y lee.

Sus miradas se cruzaron apenas por unos segundo pero suficiente para que ambos tomaran un color casi humanamente imposible, sin poder apartar la mirada el uno del otro, en el momento sus respiraciones se tornaron agitadas, solo verse reflejados en los ojos del otro cuso estragos en ambos jóvenes.

El rubio quería hablar, habían tantas cosas que quería decir y tantas otras escuchar, pero las palabras parecían haberse atascado en su garganta, sentía el nerviosismo a flor de piel, ni en sus días de academia se sintió así, ni siquiera estando cerca de su querida sakura, su corazón daba vuelcos de emoción en su pecho, como si estuviera a punto de estallar, sin imaginar que Hinata se encontraba en la misma situación e incluso en un límite mas allá, sintiendo de nuevo como si las piernas hubieran sido reemplazadas por gelatina, pudieron ser minutos, horas o días estando así.

Solo la voz de kiba los devolvió a la realidad, el que tomo suavemente a Hinata por los hombros encaminándose hacia la oficina de la hokage despidiéndose del rubio, Naruto sin poder separar sus ojos de la figura de la chica que se alejaba, perdiéndose por una esquina, solo el verla solo el poder oler el suave aroma de Hinata fueron capaces de avivar sus enormes ansias de poder estar junto a ella.

Después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que parecía bastante idiota ahí de pie solo mirando por donde la chica se había perdido, así que sin más salió de la torre hokage caminando con relativa calma por las calles de konoha, hasta que en medio de una abarrotada calle se paró de pronto con sus ojos abiertos tan grandes como eran, _la abuela tsunade me echo de la oficina porque esperaba al nuevo equipo, no?, y la única forma de llegar a la oficina e por ese pasillo, eso quiere decir que el equipo que nos acompañara es el de Hinata_, pensó el rubio con la esperanza dibujada en el rostro.

Casi eufórico por lo que acababa de descubrir término el camino hasta su hogar donde rápidamente termino de arreglar su equipaje para la próxima misión.

Al día siguiente en el lugar acordado se encontraban ya reunidos los shinobis de la hoja más que dispuestos a salir a cumplir con su trabajo, entre estos ninjas había uno en especial que estaba más emocionado que nunca, y obviamente este era Naruto que a pesar de sentirse nerviosos con la relativa cercanía con Hinata no podía evitar estar más que emocionado por la misma cercanía, por otra parte el nerviosismo de Hinata no parecía tener nada diferente para ninguno de sus compañeros, aunque si notaron como ella trataba a toda costa de evitar la mirada del rubio que extrañamente hacia lo contario, es decir, mirar con una curiosa insistencia a la heredera hyuuga.

La misión de los jóvenes ninjas comenzó sin ningún percance llegando al lugar indicado en que según su información rondaban los sujetos que debían encontrar capturar y transportar hasta la aldea. Pero Sin siquiera esperárselo los shinobis de la hoja cayeron en una emboscada cuando ya casi anochecía y se preparaban para acampar , una lluvia de sellos explosivos acompañada de kunais los sorprendió cuando atravesaban la espesura de un bosque, Naruto apenas y logro esquivar una kunai, realizando al momento un kage bunshin, viendo como sakura de un golpe noqueaba a un sujeto que intentara atacarla, un par de metros de el Hinata activaba su byakugan localizando de inmediato a un sujeto que era golpeado por lee, los sujetos seguían tacando con renovada fuerza a los ninjas de la hoja, que así aun reunidos les estaban pateando el trasero literalmente, así que la estrategia de los otros fue más que clara, continuaron atacando uno en uno obligándolos a separarse, Naruto fue atacado con un poderosos jutsu que lo obligo a alejarse muchísimo de sus compañeros llegando peligrosamente cerca de un peñasco, el sujeto era increíblemente fuerte al pobre rubio le estaba costando mucho trabajo poder siquiera realizar alguna técnica puesto que el otro sujeto era fuerte y aun más veloz, sin embargo el sujeto cometió el error de distraerse por un segundo cosa que fue provechosa para Naruto que alcanzo a atacarlo con su poderoso shuriken espiral de viento, dejándolo totalmente inconsciente, rápidamente se alejo de él sin antes atarlo a un árbol, debía regresar lo antes posible junto con sus compañero, pudo escuchar uno gritos y reconoció de inmediato la suave voz de Hinata, regresando sobre sus pasos la encontró a un par de metros de donde él estuviera luchando con el tipo, la pobre era atacada al mismo tiempo por tres enormes sujetos, que atacaban sin consideración, al verla así siendo atacada por esos sujetos Naruto se sintió enloquecer sin pensarlo si quiera activo su modo sennin y en un pestañeo los sujetos que atacaban a Hinata estaban en la misma situación que su compañero.

El mismo Naruto se encargo de atar a los tres sujetos y sin más regreso junto a Hinata que había caído de rodillas por el agotamiento de enfrentarse sola a esos sujetos, Naruto se arrodillo frente a ella sonriéndole posando sus manos en sus hombros en un intento de ayudarla a levantarse, cosa que no llego a suceder pues estaban a las orillas de el peñasco y Naruto al ponerse de pie cayo por el arrastrando a la pobre Hinata con él.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, sintiendo una maravillosa calidez sobre él, era de noche aunque la clara luz de la luna daba a todo el bosque un brillo etéreo, le costaba enfocar sentía un terrible dolor en la cabeza, se sintió confundido ¿Dónde demonios estaba?, lo último que recordaba era que fueron atacados y que ayudaba a Hinata a levantarse…, entonces recordó cayeron por el profundo peñasco y su única preocupación fue proteger a Hinata apretándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo para protegerla del golpe, ¿entonces donde estaba Hinata?, apenas se incorporo unos centímetros y se dio cuenta que la calidez que sentía sobre su cuerpo era el propio cuerpo de Hinata que parecía estar inconsciente, la sangre en sus venas se helo y su corazón se detuvo al verla así, rápidamente se incorporo sujetando con cuidado a Hinata por los hombros para sacudirla un poco tratando de despertarla quedando ella arrodillada entre sus piernas. Muy despacio ella abrió los ojos en el mismo instante que la sangre de Naruto volvía a fluir con normalidad y su corazón recordaba que significaba latir.

La atrajo hacia si con todas sus fuerzas envolviéndola con sus brazos, era la misma sensación que cuando la creyó muerta en manos de pain, aunque Naruto alcanzo a entender que algo en él había cambiado, el dolor tan intenso que sintió al verla en el charco de su propia sangre en esa fatídica ocasión no tenia comparación al terrible y desgarrador dolor que sintió hasta en la última fibra de su ser en esos momentos al verla inconsciente, sentía como las lagrimas hacían arder sus ojos al intentar salir, las cuales eran de felicidad al ver que ella estaba bien, al volver a sentir la calidez del frágil cuerpo de Hinata y su delicado aroma Naruto sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza y su respiración se agitaba mas y mas.

Na…Naruto kun-el suave susurro de Hinata lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sin soltarla por completo la separo un poco y pudo verla, tan hermosa tan frágil tan delicada, , Hinata le enseño su más bella sonrisa al rubio, este gesto de la chica siempre le había parecido muy lindo, pero en ese momento sintió como si se tratase del mas valioso tesoro y deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder contemplarlo siempre, alguna nubes surcaban perezosamente el cielo nocturno ocultando de vez en cuando la luna, en el momento en que Naruto se separo apenas unos centímetros de la chica la nube que cubría la luna se movió y pareció como si toda su luz estuviera justo sobre ellos logrando que sus ojos se vieran más hermosos si eso era posible y como si ese rayo de luz hubiese despejado también las nubes de su mente y corazón el rubio lo entendió; estaba enamorándose de Hinata, al darse cuenta de ello una sensación cálida se extendió desde el lado de su pecho donde estaba su corazón hasta la ultima célula de su cuerpo.

Su vista estaba fija en el delicado rostro de Hinata, sin poder separarse de él, no podía y en realidad no quería, perdido en sus ojos perlados, lentamente acerco una de sus manos y en un gesto delicado acaricio una de las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica, que ante ese contacto se estremeció y subió su tono de sonrojo a casi morado, la chica lo miraba con el nerviosismo dibujado en su bello y sonrojado rostro, al mismo tiempo que daba a entender que no comprendía el comportamiento de su amado Naruto.

Al solo rozar la suave mejilla de Hinata, Naruto sintió como si sus manos le quemaran por el intenso deseo de sentir aun mas de esa exquisita suavidad, pero sentía aun mas deseos de tocar los labios de la chica, con sumo cuidado poso ambas manos en las mejillas de esta acercando su rostro al de ella, a solo unos centímetros pudo sentir en sus propias mejillas la acelerada respiración de Hinata, la pobre tenia claras señas de estar a punto de volver a quedar inconsciente, la idea de retractarse paso fugazmente por su cabeza lo que fue total y absolutamente descartado en cuanto su mirada se poso en sus rosados labios, y así sin más se apodero de los labios de Hinata, miles de sensaciones volvieron a explotar en su interior al volver a probar ese néctar, el más dulce que podía existir pensó, nuevamente el beso fue correspondido y se sintió flotar.

Este beso estaba cargado de mieles de nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones, como podría describirlo con palabras, nunca podría ser descrito con palabras, las simples palabras serian incapaz de describirlo, ¿acaso alguien lograría describir como es morir y elevarse al paraíso?, porque esa era lo más parecido que Naruto podía imaginarse en ese momento en que su mente poco a poco perdía su lucidez.

Cuando sus pulmones nuevamente exigieron el aire que les negaban, se separaron, el rubio deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder permanecer así por el resto de sus días, se negaba a abrir los ojos y dejar escapar ese mágico momento, pero fue la suave y melódica voz de Hinata quien lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Na…Naruto-kun, ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto la heredera hyuuga en lo que más bien parecía un susurro y con el rostro completamente rojo.

Naruto se llevo una mano a la nuca sin dejar de mirar directamente a los ojos a Hinata, sonrió en su acostumbrada forma zorruna, sonrisa con la cual Hinata casi se desmaya, y sin preámbulos le respondió.

Sabes Hinata, lo que pasa, ¡es que me estoy enamorando de ti!-lo dijo sin dejar de sonreír dejando a una pobre Hinata al borde de un desmayo.

000

0_o

¿Qué tal quedo?, oh jamás pensé que podría escribir un tercer capitulo, si que me costo aunque lo saque en un par de días pero las ideas no querían salir de mi cerebro, XD, pero aquí esta…espero que no este muy meloso o quizás repetitivo pero para ser mi primer fic creo que no esta tan horrible… XD

Antes de despedirme decir gracias a quien se toman el tiempo de leer esta pequeña historia y si quieren dejar un comentario por favor no me asesinen soy nueva en esto…

Nos leemos prontito (espero)

Hinna…


End file.
